book 4: Aren
by Kewl Imp
Summary: What I feel will happen in the forth book. Beginning with a big shock. Sorry for the long update time, enjoy chapter 8.
1. Who Am I?

Eragon sat on his cot, having just finished cleaning his armor from the battle last, h decided to leave Glaedr out of the sack so he watch for any response from his heart of hearts. Directly after the city had fallen, the twelve elves swore their words to even reveal the information about the Eldurni without a Dragon Rider's permission. The elves gathered around it the heart of hearts and took turns putting their hands close to it, each time Glaedr's presence flared for a moment and then died away again. Even though Eragon and Saphira avoided everyone over the last week, appearing only to eat or relieve himself. The memory for that first moment of lost when Orimos passed into the void and the felling of emptyness from Glaedr was this overwhelming them. Saphira now stayed at Eragon's side always looking for keep him self. Both of them recalled in the memory left from Brom warning to keep the ones you love safe, because without them live is hardly worth living. After recent events they felt this was truer now than ever.

it had become a small ritual to feed Glaedr some energy before placing the heart of hearts back into the sack and hiding it away. He laid down on the cot and began to drift away into his waking dreams and for the second time he had the dream of the people on the beach. This time however in the sky he could make out the color of the small, green dragon. Compared to the dragon next to it, it was less than a quarter of the size of the other dragon and was a deep shade of Emerald Green. For a moment that thought about what the elves had said about prophetic dreams and if this was one, the green dragon egg would hatch but wasn't destined to stay in Alagaesia. The dream ended as Eragon was woken up by the humming Saphira on the outside of his tent. Her approval of the color of the green dragon radiated from her. Saphira's sides vibrated a little longer before coming to halt to allow her rider a chance to rest.

'It makes for happy thoughts, a new rider. This war over'  
'Yes little one it does. Even though it was a dream, it fills me desire to raid Galbatorix's castle and retrieve the last egg.'

Thier short conversation over, it was time to continue on with this war so it would end quickly. Thinking back to his days in Ellesmera, he shaved with magic and walked outside his tent to go through the 3 levels of the Rigmar. He hadn't practiced it within about three weeks since the flight from the dwarves to the elves and then straight into combat kept him in the saddle for the majority of the time. When he had finished, he noticed he had a few Varden watched him intented during his exerise. He ducked inside the tent and retreived his sword along with an elven tunic and headed to the training grounds. Some of the warriors who watched him morning exerices were attempting the first level with limited success. He smiled to think that the Rigmar would soon spread around the warriors to help them train and stay alive in combat.

Fredrick the weapons master noticed Eragon as he reached an area to train with the elves in swordplay and walked up to him saying,"So that was quite a display, setting your sword on fire like that. I don't think in all my years I have seen a sword that has an equal to your blade Sladeslayer. Did the elves give the blade to you?" Eragon had smiled, he knew it was a common question to wonder where he got the sword of a Dragon Rider. "In a round about way, yes. The elf master smith created it for me." Eragon drew Brisingr and handed it to the Fredrick who marveled at the blade and the way the light played with the coloring. After just a moment, he handed the sword back to Eragon. "What does the symbol on the blade mean Sladeslayer?" he asked. Eragon had made sure the sword was put away and his hand off it before he replied,"Brisingr, fire in the anceint language." Fredrick excused himself and went off to scold a few of the warriors who had stopped to watch Eragon during the conversation. Over the course of the next hour, Eragon sparred with each elf, however since he was used to fighting against swords Blodhgarm was able to strike Eragon on his rips with his longer than average dagger. The contest left Eragon tired but like the rest of the elves, his challenger seemed to be just fine.

The trip back to his tent was short and pleasantly uneventful. When he arrived someone had brought a hogheads full of hot water for him to bathe with after his workout with the elves. Cleaning himself of the accumulated sweat and grime, he dressed up in a nicer tunic and set off to see Nasuada for his next mission. As he stepped out of his tent, the witch Angela stood there waiting for him to come out. The were-cat was there as well but he was standing by Saphira rubbing against her legs. Solembum inclined his head to Eragon but remained quite as he padded back to sit as Angela's feet. "So Shadeslayer, I see you have a skillful tongue to get the elf smith to make you a new sword. Getting an elf to circumvent a vow is a difficult task indeed," Angela said once Solembum sat down by her. Quickly Eragon retorted," And yet again you amaze me with knowledge so very few know. Much less to know only one elf crafting the riders' swords. However," Eragon continued,"yes, she helped me forge a new blade." At this revelation, he released that after he had changed he left behind the Belt of Beloth the Wise and his sword with it.

He turned his back to Angela and went back inside. In a sudden surge of curiousity she followed into Eragon tent and found it to be surprising barren. There was only a cot with two blankets and nothing else. Sometimes at night, cold air would come off the ocean and sweep through the tents chilling night and making it dreadfully cold for everyone in the Varden and at times the air would mix with the air from the mountains that was close by and bringing it down so low you would wake with frost coating the ground. AS she looked at cot for a moment and then looked under it. What she saw had shocked her and it had been a very long time since she had been truely shocked. Proped against the well-worn pack uner the cot was the firth of Selena in the garden of Morzan. All at once there was a futter of wings outside and Eragon reaching down and plucking the firth up eyeballing Angela's intentions. Her typically cool demenor had broken when she saw the firth and Eragon felt that she wanted to break and smash the firth into dust. As quickly as she lost control, it was regained and she left in a hurry.

After putting on the belt with his sword, he followed after her. The elves had rushed to the opening of his tent and Saphira showing signs of aggression. he asked if one elf would watch his tent while another would follow Angela. He thanked each on in advance and lept on to saphira's back. He returned over a hour later looking tired, he thought the war meetings were not his place, but as a Rider, he needed to be there. The elf he asked to follow Angela came to him and apoligized as she could not find the witch after she had left.

It occured in the moments to follow that the elf maid was unable to locate Angela, how much she had known that should not have been and more importantly she was always to be found where the most interesting things were happening. That alone would not make any connection, a matter of being at the right place at the right time. However, since his change since the Blood-Oath Celebration, he saw a clear connection he had overlooked in the past. She knew where Brom would show up when the new Rider went to begin his training. She had made it to the Varden with only Solembum on foot with bands of urgals traveling to the same location. When Elva revealed her talents, she had been there. When he returned from his adventures, she was always one of the first to see him afterwards.

"It can not be little one, she passed into the void.'

He stepped inside of the tent to find Angela sitting on his cot holding the firth in trembling hands, tears streaking her face. He stopped for a moment and simply watched, sharing completely with Saphira at this sight. He waited and studied her looking for signs of her features more clearly. He saw none that he recognized and when he spoke she looked up at him,"Am I right is assuming you faked your death even to my father. When you came out of hiding after Morzan had been slain, you wen to Terim, the one place Brom would reappear when the egg would hatch. She sat the firth to her side and spoke in words that did not seem her own,"can you ever forgive? I should have taken your brother with me when I left. I was weak and his father scared me when he was angry."

Her eyes was filled with regret and it struck Eragon, she knew her true name. "He will pay for what he did to my family, making my children fight,' she continued to say after moment. Her strength was returned, she sounded strong again. It was then she pulled a simple chain of gold from within her dress, possibly tucked into a fold. When she finished extracting the necklace, Eragon saw a small golden token in the shape of the yawe. She held the yawe in her hand and much like the enchantment on the rings given to Roran and Katrina, he felt her presence. "I have secrets I will always keep and you will continue to call me by this name. I always wanted to say, I'm sorry if you hate me. For the things I did when I served Morzan, for leaving you behind in Carhavall." She had finally looked up at him and saw tears streaking his face.

Speaking in the ancient language,"You are my mother, I could never hate you. I love. You tried to protect both of your sons even if it meant doing evil deeds. I could never hate you." She rose and they embrassed each other when suddenly Saphira from outsideraised her wings over the tent sealing them in for a brief moment in time. When they ended the hug she said,"Please keep all I have said secret, it raised to many questions." And his reply was simple," Vel Einradhin iet ai Shur'Tugal." Upon my wordas a ride. 


	2. The Green Dragon

Copyrights all belong to Chris and his publishing house.

For three weeks as the army of the Varden pushed northward towards Belatona. It had put the Varden on edge since no forces attempted to stop them. Belatona was still two weeks march away, and Eragon agreed with Saphira that the time it took to travel from one place to another, but he understood why it took the time. The Varden had grown since they had taken Feinster, Eragon's insistence to show kindness and mercy to those who put down arms and surrendered. They had learned that the officers had sworn loyalty but the individual soldiers had not. Many of them felt it was time to pick up arms against the king, if for no other reason than to reinstate their Lady Lorana back to her proper place.

Saphira had finally taken Jeod on his trip, she had not been happy with the idea but it was a debt to be paid and like they had always been told, it is the job of a Dragon Rider and the dragon to pay all their debts. She flew him over the ocean for two hours until his legs began to hurt. Even though Joed was familiar with riding horses, a dragon was different in a lot of ways but the up and down motion caused him to get sore shortly after. When she dropped off the scholar, he was beaming and began telling him wife every detail of the flight.

_Have you ever seen the ocean little one._

Eragon smiled. _You know I have, when I was in Teirm learning to read and write with Brom and Jeod. I wonder if we will have a chance to travel across it one day. I would loath to think that this is the only land in the world. _

_There is more out there, I am sure. Only let's explore the rest of the world after we explore the land we are already at._

They traveled back to his tent in verbal silence; she shared her emotions as she saw the ocean and its vast glory. He still continued to think about how to solve the problem about Thorn and Murtagh without killing them. He couldn't find any reasonable solution that didn't result at least destroying Thorn. Both of Saphira and Eragon didn't like the prospect of killing either of them, they were comrades in every other sense but just on the opposite of the current war. The last egg weighted heavy on his mind since the dream three weeks ago.

Eragon stopped suddenly with a large smile on his face and looked at Saphira. Blodhgarm and two of the other elves ran forward to Eragon concerned for the sudden stop. "I need a favor Blodhgarm," Eragon said quietly only enough for the elves to hear and even then they could barely hear him. Turning to face them, he gave them a list of things he needed and bade them farewell. He went straight to his tent and he waited. He wanted the materials brought to him by different people at different times because the Black Hand was still around.

Eragon thanked each of them when they dropped off what he asked for. Slowly he got to work making a new fairth. They brought enough two, he had asked for enough for two just in case he fouled up the first one. Oromis' lesson included the construction of fairths. About a hour later, he made both o them exactly how he was taught. The difficult part came now; fairths were created while looking at an image in front of your eyes and the away it appears in your mind. He barely spoke the spell so that it was very audible. When it was over he looked down at his handiwork, he was pleased. Saphira stuck her head in the tent and there on the fairth was exactly was she looked like when she was just hatched, however, it had that deep emerald green.

_Little one, how did you do that?_

_I thought of your when you were hatched. We will lure the Black Hand out with this. I am going to create another, so it looks like it's real. Maybe we can bluff the tyrant king into thinking we stole the last egg. Unless it is under his nose constantly, he may think he lost it._

He left the fairth hidden under his cot so that the head and part of the body was exposed and pretending to be in a hurry left the tent flap partly open, just enough to see inside to see the fairth on the ground. He got onto Saphira and they traveled to Nasuada's command tent and presented themselves in the regular fashion as if they had been summoned. As they stepped inside, she didn't betray her surprise. There were two of her commanders, but they excused themselves as he arrived. He said nothing but waited for a moment wand walked close to her. He spoke quietly so she had to strain to hear him, "My lady, a plan had been set in motion to lure out the Black Hand that may undermine all the King's plans. I have created a fairth in the image of Saphira when she was young, but of a dark emerald. If everything goes as I believe it will lure Murtagh and Thorn out so we can capture him." She looked very surprised at all this and took a while to answer and once again in a whisper barely able to be heard, "You should have contacted me first, but I believe this will ferret out many of the members of the Black Hand. But Brom always said only one egg was taken."

They were quiet for a while and grabbed a piece of old paper off the table and bowed. He walked out of the tent and got on Saphira again, studying the piece of paper. He noticed several people watching him and one or two intently on the paper in his hand. He folded it and put it into his saddlebag. He allowed himself to smile on the inside having gotten the reaction he wanted. Arya was waiting for him when he got back with a blank face, but her eyes betrayed her excitement. As he clamored down from Saphira, he beckoned her inside and sealed the tent. Once inside, he cast the spell so no one could hear him or Arya speak.

He smiled and picked up the fairth and showed it to her. She looked up and showing the face of rejection her mother showed when Oromis knew that Eragon lived. "It is a plan to draw out the Black Hand and attempt to undermine Galbatorix," Eragon said speaking in the ancient language. By the time she had pulled her face up the fairth, she had recomposed herself. "I understand. If this Saphira when she was hatched but of another color," Arya said. _Yes it is and it makes me proud that he still remembers me when I was that small and he let me learn to hunt and protect myself. _Saphira commented with pride in her heart and making sure it sounded less like Eragon tried to leave her alone to die, but it was not needed, Eragon told her about when they were traveling back from Helgrind.

They set the fairth back where it was leaving so only so much could be seen from the entrance. He released the spell and spoke in the common human language," found in the egg in the Spine." Not letting her know what he was doing, but she understood as it happened and said back," Yes, it is good, the last Rider is among the Varden. We will finally prevail. But Eragon, don't get too anxious. The last rider's name must be spoken. We will keep the dragon her under Saphira's protection." Saphira agreed with the plan as much as it pained her to stay in a similar spot all day. _If I leave we can leave the other elves here to protect it as well._

Once again, I may not be able to update until 14th of May, but if I can get another chapter written I will. Review if you want, send me email or PM if you want to talk to me.


	3. NightFlyer

Once again, Chris and his publishing house owns the characters and whatnot.

It was good he was black, it made spying missions such as this incredibly easy in the pitch black-no-moon nights. Slaver-rider had sent him to watch over the Varden in an attempt to glean more information. The name-slaves scattered through the warriors were not as successful as the king wanted and took his rage out on red-Thorn and Son of Morzan Murtagh and then on himself as well. It felt good to be out of the high-stone-castle walls without the Slaver-Rider on his back. Thought their connection was forced, for years, he yearned to be free. His rage never died from when he was young and the traitor-Morzan and Shade-Durza helped the Slaver-Rider break his will and take his Heart of Hearts. The magic imitated what bond the new rider had with his young-grown too fast-dragon had and it disgusted him.

In the darkness, he could see armored-ant-men perform their patrols of the people inside. A great pity welled up in is body for what was going to occur when they arrived at the gates of his home. Sticking close to the night-black-sky, he circled above, holding his thoughts to himself but he could see the young-blue-free dragon curled near a tent. Dropping down further, he saw the tent had 6 guards with pointed ears, one with blue fur and sharp-eagle-eyes. Quickly he returned to the deep darkness of the sky to hide again.

He had been away for 3 days it was time to return. Once again, he loathed to return; wishing only to fly down and allow the Morzan-son-Eragon to simply kill him and end his suffering. Memories floating in his head of the late-black-night, a sword cleaving his riders heart as he curled around his hand. Rage welled inside of him as he struck out at the blade in the dark. Even though he was still small, he tore away large amounts of flesh from the twisted-grief-Slaver-Rider. He felt pride to know he fought so hard. When not-yet-father-Morzan attempted to hold him close enough to make him pass out, he received rows and rows of long-healing claw marks. The cuts were an inch deep and caused him much discomfort for several weeks.

He remained silent for another moment or two, he had been ordered to remain silent while he watched brave army below. Slaver-Rider was clever to say that, however. He let out a long swatch of fire-from-his-belly. Long enough to see Morzan-son-Eragon come out of his tent and begin to mount his sparkling-blue-beauty in and attempt to fight him. He chuckled silently as she roared at him casting out thoughts he had expected to here like Oath-break and Egg-breaker. He noticed on the young rider's hip was a blue sword. He turned and left the area before she could take off. He hated his will had been distorted to serve the Slaver-Rider but he had his acts of defiance.

This is a shorter chapter I think, I am writing this at work. I hope you enjoy it. I personally find it hard to dragon's perception chapters, but I will try. Same thing about regular updates, if I can't get it out, I can't until my computer at home is fixed.


	4. Final Confrontation

Once again, I don't own IC, that's Chris and publishing company.

Chapter 4: Final Confrontation

Eragon found it hard to get to sleep that night. Shuriken had flown overhead and announced himself, but had not engaged, instead flying back to the king's side. It also made him wonder how many times in the middle of the night had he been watching. Still, the dragon didn't roar, only shot fire out his mouth. It was all very confusing to him, more importantly, was Galbatorix with him, if he was, why not spirit them away in the middle of the middle. He had enough power to simply overpower Saphira and take her away leaving him alone and in the dark. The elves stood guard around him all night within a minutes run to his tent. Saphira scared them off stating in no uncertain terms what she would do if she could not rest alone with her rider.

Morning was very tense as the news spread to those who slept through the night and missed the fire in the night. However, Eragon determined not to look weak had decided to continue with his morning routine with interruption. The Varden who over the last week has began to make it half way through the first level of the Rigmar could not concentrate long enough to follow Eragon and the elves simply went back to practicing with blades and spears. Eragon however, finished his entire morning like the black dragon was an ant to be crushed; he held his head high and showed no worry in his face. Saphira flew overhead today wanting the dragon to return, egg-breakers deserved to be torn limb from limb and burned into ash.

The next week seemed to drag along; they saw Belatona in the distance as they drew closer. The Varden pushed themselves harder each day to arrive quickly, most of the warriors wanted the war over quickly. Roran's unit stayed busy by attacking the empire's supplies and smaller towns. Now that he was in charge, he was able to get recruits from the majority of the towns by impassioning to take up arms against the king, to fight for their homes, and bring peace to the land. The Varden's rank almost always increased when Roran returned.

When they were one day march from Belatona, Saphira and Eraon flew out over to the city to scout and look for weaknesses. They found the city to be almost deserted. They could make out one or two people before shutting themselves inside in their homes. This worried Eragon and flew further north and landing on the road to the capital. His skill hunting had been diminished since he did not hunt often now, but the people of the cut had cut deep ruts into the ground while they fled the city. Saphira noticed it first; Thorn's outline as he winged himself toward Belatona. Saphira had plenty of time to get up to Murtagh and Thorn's height and wait for a moment.

Murtagh smiled on Thorn's back as he and Saphira began to circle. Thorn was having trouble maintaining the pattern, his tail still had not grown back but he was much bigger than he was before appearing to be close in size to Glaedr now. Saphira and Eragon knew they had a much better advantage now. Since dragons used their tail for moving air and making sharper turns, this meant he would not be able to twist and strike as well as she would be able to. "So brother, I see you have a Rider's sword. We were curious if you had raided the King's treasury, but I see that it is a new sword," Murtagh began saying with a curious look in his eye. "Its something you'll never have, a new sword, your own sword, not some hand me down," Eragon retorted quickly," Thorn is the only thing that is yours alone, but even his color is that of your father's dragon, so even then it could be said that he is a hand me down as well!" Thorn felt anger at the accusation and breathed fire at Eragon that passed on both sides of his body. By this time Murtagh had drawn Zar'roc and Eragon coming out of the flame had drawn Brisngr.

Eragon had noticed that his sword was a thumb thinner and the tip was much narrower. He had decided not to kill Murtagh if he could prevent it, but planned on destroying all the heart of hearts he held in hopes he had tied his identity to at least one of them. If not, at least weaken Murtagh so he could be captured and detailed. It would be easy to drug him, but he had to defeat him first. If he failed here, it would mean being a name slave as well. Eragon studied Murtagh's armor intently looking for a ching he could use to allow it fall away. Hopefully, the heart of hearts would be smaller and hidden between his armor and body. If it came to magic, Eragon would surely lose without the elves help.

_Little one, let us dance, it is time to prove ourselves._

There were several things that happened at once, most importantly, Glaedr flared sensing Thorn and his rider, Murtagh flinching at the presence and Eragon striking at Murtagh's armor. Glaedr though confined raged with his mind attacking Murtagh's barriers with a fury neither of the brothers could have expected and because of the mental attack, he could barely defend himself. Murtagh still was able to protect himself during the mental onslaught of Glaedr by borrowing power from the hearts he kept with him, but it still wasn't enough. The hearts didn't give much power to him; they felt Glaedr's rage over losing his rider. The iridescent blades collided over the city. Since both riders had swords that would not clip even with the most extreme impacts, every time they collide the riders shook in their saddles.

Saphira and Thorn collided 3 times with neither being able to overtake the other or able to attack with claw or fang. On the fourth time, Saphira was able to bite into Thorn's leg and tearing a tendon. Again his leg went limp. Without being able to hold his leg up during flight he wavered in flight. This gave Eragon the chance to strike out at Murtagh again. He wanted to inflict as little physical damage to Murtagh as possible, so he struck at the straps of leather that held the pieces of Murtagh's armor together at the front and back. With two clean thrusts, Murtagh's armor fell to the ground from over a thousand feet in the air. There along the center of his body was 5 hearts of hearts. Eragon wanted to weep at what he saw. They were pressed into his flesh and bound by magic not to move.

Eragon had steeled himself in a pause of the fighting and with a single arc of the blade struck the heart of hearts along his body. Tears of pain rolled down his cheeks as Murtagh fell silent against Thorn's body. Yet Thorn had not raged out at Saphira or Eragon. He knew what had to be done. The shock had temporary caused Thorn not to notice Eragon and Saphira and he decided to jumped on to Thorn and grabbed Murtagh, holding his sword to his throat and said calmly, "Land outside the Varden and no harm will come to him." Eragon had noticed that Murtagh's skin had returned to normal at the loss, but he had not looked. He felt with his hand and just felt skin. Thorn roared in frustration but with Saphira watching over him, he flapped and made his way to the body of the Varden. Saphira kept close enough strike out at Thorn if he tried to harm her rider.

Author's Note

You know, even at work, I just had to write this chapter. He was on the tip of my tongue, the edge of my mind, and at my fingertips. I hope you enjoyed it. When I get to the final fight, there will be more swordplay.


	5. Freedom

Disclaimer from previous chapter.

Chapter 5 Freedom

_Thump thump. Thump thump. _As Thorn came into sight, the Varden scrambled into positions. On the clear blue day, it took 15 minutes for Saphira could be seen behind him. Thorn however, was very weak from the bite that Saphira gave him and began to descent further down. His eyes were heavy and his breathing labored at carrying both riders on his back at once. They landed 5 minutes later to a field surrounded by Varden armed with crossbows. Eraggon set Murtagh on the ground and Saphira placed her large paw on his enough to hold him in position as Eragon went to work healing Thorn. He took his time and made contact with Thorn's mind for the first time and realized how old he really was barely able to understand most of the things around him, Thorn seemed to spend most of his confused or angry. He really was barely older than a hatchling.

_Thorn I want your word you will not attack any Varden with flame, claw or fang. I also want your word you will not flee._

Thorn growled._ You have my word._

"No one harms this Rider or Dragon," Eragon said to the gathered forces," they are prisoners of war." The Varden cheered so loudly it made his ears hurt, but he continued to do what must be done. As Eragon walked over to Saphira, she lifted her leg and picked up Murtagh. He noticed the death grip on Zar'roc, but pried it free and sheathed it again. Mostly dragging Murtagh's body, he took him to Nasuada's command tent and laid him on the table. Arya had been following since the dragons landed as well as the other elves; all ready to strike at Murtagh's mind if he should be proven too dangerous. They were all plaguing him with questions, none of which where answered. Looking his half-brother's body over, he sent one of the elves to find Angela.

Seeing no other locations to hide another heart, he probed his body on the inside and had found none. Casting spells for only riders; he barely spoke but mouthed all the words properly. He found no other injuries; Murtagh just seemed to be a state of mental shock. Angela had arrived just as he finished his inspection and she brought in Glaedr's heart and set it next to Eragon. All of elves and Eragon felt Glaedr's presence was now, at least, over part of his grieving madness.

_I may need your help with this next spell Saphira. I hope it works._

_My strength will be yours._

Outside Saphira's head lolled for a moment as he cast the simple spell he knew would extract a great deal of energy. "Vakna," Eragon said. Wake. Eragon knew that shattering of the hearts had sent him into a coma and he simply needed to be woken up. Everyone one in the room stood silently for 2 minutes as the spell began to work and he ended the magic. Murtagh began to stir and instantly Eragon drew his sword and placed it at his brother's neck again. Murtagh seemed startled and more importantly confused. Last thing he remembered was fighting Eragon on Belatona before his armor fell away but as he began to rise and look around he saw a sword or bright blue laid on his neck ready for the kill.

Eragon speaking only in the ancient language said, "Are you still a servant to Galbatorix?" And Murtagh in return speaking only in the ancient language said,"No!"

Murtagh's; eyes grew wide and were filled with rage and frustration. Not only had Eragon freed him, but he now had a chance to strike back at the king, not only for the torture, but the abuse laid upon Thorn. The growth was most unpleasant for them both; making muscle grow requires it being ripped open and healed. Growing three feet longer in the matter of a week was torture. The sword at his throat was removed but the elves remained on guard. "Now that you are free, do you intend to bring down the king," Eragon said remaining the ancient language for effect and wanting only the truth. Again, Murtagh replied, "Yes brother I do."

The room seemed to become relaxed. Eragon now looked at Nasuada and said, "Tell the Varden they now have two riders. Two riders to fell a Tyrant king." She not only seemed shocked by this, she not understood what they had said when they spoke. She nodded and asked, "Is this true? Does the Varden have two riders?" She looked intently at Murtagh when she said this and he simply nodded. She walked outside and was gone for a few minutes but while she spoke, the room inside the tent was silent. Once again, the roar of the Varden nearly deafened Eragon and the elves but no one showed signs of discomfort. Nasuada came back inside hearing people chant Shadeslayer and Brightscales and sat in her high chair and asked for the chain of events leading to the current situation. He explained what had happened but left out how Murtagh's true name had been changed and where the heart of hearts were stored.

When she was done listening, she said, "We now have two riders to fight for us. We now have a real chance at victory. What concerns me is that Belatona was empty when you arrived." Murtagh said cutting her off there, "They have been conscripted into the army. Men. Women. Children. All to serve their part in the war effort. He truly has the hearts and minds of the people in the large cities. Dras-Leona is the next city he was sending me to…" He choked on his words and as he did, Eragon drew his sword and placed it at his neck again. This drew shock from the others, but Murtagh knew why he had done it. Murtagh continued, "reinforce the city from the next attack. He believes that is the best place to counter your army, short of his castle. I could lead you into the castle. It would be best of course if the green dragon was fully grown by then." Eragon put away his sword again but kept a close eye on Murtagh. Nasuada remaining very formal, "I would like you to come by later and give me further details. For now I would like to get you situated. Eragon please show him around."

Eragon bowed and lead everyone out the tent; when he left, he was met with cheers but he quickly jumped on to Saphira and waved his hand at the crowd. _Still all the king needs to do is ask you to make a speech and you'll be at his mercy. Tell them we'll fight and win with Murtagh._ Eragon embarrassed again repeated her words. Murtagh did the same when he got on Thorn and together they flew to Eragon's tent.

When they arrived, the riders went into the tent to find Angela waiting inside sitting on the bed, once again with the fairth in her hands. This time she wasn't crying, her face was composed but she looked them together. Eragon and Murtagh simply stood there as she examined them closely. This made Murtagh feel like she wasn't just looking at him but rather into his soul and into his heart. She stood setting the fairth to the side and turned her back and after a moment she turned around and her face was back to normal, causing Murtagh to fall to his knees. He knew her face and wept. She walked over and as she did Eragon sealed the tent and spoke the spell to block everyone outside from hearing.

"Mother?"

"It is me Murtagh, it is me." She held him closer then she ever had when they lived with Morzan. Murtagh wept making her clothes dark with his tears. "I am sorry for leaving you to your father. I am sorry for not coming back to protect you from the king. I love you my son, "Selena said with affection and love in her voice. He simply nodded and wept.

"Now with you both here, it proves destiny is not set in stone. When I read my bones long ago, I read that one of my sons with kill the other. It is not so different than what occurred is it. When you see those in the bones, you assumed it is much more literal. However, I need my identity to remain a secret. Can you do that for me, Murtagh?"

His response was exactly the time as when she asked her other son," Vel Einradhin iet ai Shur'Tugal." Upon my word as a rider.

End Chapter

I hope you enjoyed this one. It took much longer to write than the others, I had to work more than write when I was doing it.


	6. Journeys

Chapter 6: Journeys

Angela took her leave quickly as not to gather any undue attention to herself and left the two sons to speak alone. The moment she left, Eragon drew Brisngr and held it to Murtagh's throat. Speaking quickly so they could only hear each other said, "Lower your barriers, I need to make sure he still isn't here." Murtagh appearing caught by surprise replied in the same voice when they arrived at the Varden, "My mind is my last refuge, no one should be allowed there and I won't let you." The steely look in his eyes meant he wasn't going to do it willingly.

From outside there was a loud roar from Thorn and the ground shook lightly. Saphira had blindsided the larger dragon pinning him to the ground with her teeth at the base of neck in a kill position. "Please don't make this harder. You did the same thing when he took your body and killed Oromis a few weeks ago. I am not the twins and will not cause you harm, but you know I must do this, " Eragon was choked by this point. He found what he was doing to be disgusting . There was only silence in the small tent but they could feel the presence of the elves. Eragon only mouthed the word please. Murtagh was still upset but nodded.

It was briefer than he thought it would take, mouthing the words to the spells he was taught, but he found Murtagh's mind clean of any presence or lingering oaths to Galbatorix. Saphira had released Thorn outside and Eragon put his blade away. "I'm sorry for what I had to do. I don't... I won't allow him to do that same thing as he did over Gil'ead. Nasuada is my liege and I can't take chances, " Eragon said.

Murtagh was clearly not pleased when the probe was over and immediately punched Eragon in the jaw putting him on the ground. Blodhgarm ran in dagger in hand, the other elves directly behind him with swords drawn as well. When Eragon stood up, he told them everything was okay and asked to leave. All but Blodhgarm who paused for a moment trying to make up with his if Murtagh would attack again. They all looked at each other and Eragon nodded at him to imply everything would be okay.

Over the course of the next hour they discussed many things about being a rider that only they would know and for the first time both of them laughing together. Their dragons flew around the Varden high above tents in steady circles. Even Eragon and Murtagh had no idea what was happening as they kept to themselves. Eragon now understood a bit more about what meant to be a rider. He couldn't wait until the war was over and he had a chance to share these experiences with the next generation.

As Murtagh left, Blodhgarm entered into Eragon's tent. "Shadeslayer, may I inquire what happened earlier this evening? The others and myself were worried about the other rider striking you and Saphira attacking Thorn, " he said slowly in the ancient. Eragon smiled with a small reply, "I had to scan his mind without his permission. We had to force him to allow me to scan for other spells in his mind. He hit me afterwards. I am truly sorry if we cause any concern."

"Then everything is well Shur'tugal." Blodhgarm excused himself leaving Eragon to think for a few moments before Saphira arrived. Both were happy that the other was happy as well. Each enjoyed for the fact that Galbatorix was weaker for the loss his new rider. They hoped that the last egg would not hatch until after the war or at least not hatch for Galbatorix.

The next morning was an excitable day for the whole of the Varden and it all began with the meeting with Nasuada in the morning. Galbatorix hadn't attacked or made any attempts to slow the progress since they had left Feinster and the Varden was getting nervous. This was not what Murtagh had thought. "Most people outside the empire wouldn't know this, but I bet last year at this same time, you noticed the soldiers were garrisoned and did not seem as active. He celebrates his birthday with a month of festivities and games, "he began saying, "The army won't become active again until the next full moon."

When Murtagh stopped for moment, Eragon cut in, "When I was younger, they always said Galbatorix feared the Spine. That he lost half his army during an excursion. Is this true?"

"Yes, and he hasn't sent any forces into the Spine since. He sent in the army in order exterminate the urgals about 50 years ago. He told me to never travel through the Spine because that is where he lost his dragon. He doesn't tell anyone, but I could see that even with the twisted bond, he misses his first dragon. To answer your first question, yes, he fears the Spine but he would never admit it. If anyone was caught traveling to the Spine, they were taken into custody and well."

"I know what I need to do now. The only reason I was able to overtake Murtagh was through Glaedr's power overwhelming his mental defenses while I destroyed them. I nearly retched during the act. I am going into the Spine.."

He was cut off by Nasuada, "No you are not. We need you here to protect us in case Galbatorix decides to attack while you are away. You will not be leaving."

"I can't tell you why, but there is something in the Spine that the king fears something in the Spine. I am not going to fight there but I intend to fight what is there. I think it may be a power source or some kind of weapon. You don't send in half an army to defeat urgals. He was looking for something. As for leaving you undefended, there is Murtagh and Thorn. They need to prove themselves and this is the best way. The elves can overpower with their minds and subdue him. Once that occurs, Thorn will calm down, but I don't think that will even occur."

There was a few minutes of quiet as she looked stunned. Normally it was Eragon who came up with the strategies involving the Varden and she thought hard about what was the best idea or a way to keep him here, but she knew Saphira probably would go to view the Spine. "I cannot find a reason why you shouldn't be able to leave as long as Murtagh agrees to stay, "Nasuada said hiding the defeat in her voice. "I'll stay, I've traveled a lot of the last few months since Thorn hatched, "Murtagh said with glee in his voice. Eragon bowed and left immediately.

Arya was right behind him when he left but Eragon barely noticed. He finally knew where the Rock of Kuthian. He saw what Galbatorix was able to do with the heart of hearts and he probably had more implanted in himself. He may even found a way to implant them into vital organs. He had his fears but he kept them to himself. Saphira was waiting fully packed and ready to leave; she had shared his plan and had them get everything ready.

When he arrived, he thanked the elves for patience and help. He always told them to keep an eye on Murtagh and Thorn. Blodhgarm bowed respectfully and with that, Eragon left headed directly to the Spine. He noticed Arya shortly as Saphira flexed her wings and jumped into the air. He didn't speak to her on purpose, either she would want to come along or he would want to stay. He thought to himself, it was only a month before he would return.

End Chapter

Sorry for the long delay, finally got my computer back and I would like to thank those who have alerted me and favorited me. Thank you so much.


	7. Cool Winds

Chapter 7: Cool Winds

He enjoyed the cool air that passed over the top of his wings and the slightly warmer air that passed under that kept his weight up. He wished he could go back to when he was a hatchling and grew properly. He hated feeling malformed and in some other dragon's skin. When Murtagh offered to heal his tail, he had refused; he told his young rider that dragons are proud of battle scars and that he could only heal it to stop bleeding and no more. This caused Murtagh to become upset, however, he did as asked.

Thorn still found it hard to communicate with his rider in his own language, or ever the elves' language, so he typically kept very quiet. They had spent a lot of time flying together, but with the need to focus on his ability to fly, he left little time to learn as the dragons of the old order. Now that he was freed however, Murtagh had ample time to talk to him and even take walks into surrounding areas. He began to understand the language a little better each day.

High above Belatona, he shut his eyes and simply felt the air around him; he enjoyed this kind of flying as he would open his eyes and see he was somewhere new. With recent events however, he had begun to memorize the land so when he opened his eyes he knew exactly where he was.

Murtagh sat contently in a saddle stolen by the dark king from a rider he had killed after he lost his dragon in the Spine. That same contented feeling washed over him as he knew Shuriken had lifted most of his vows and occasionally went ballistic around the castle. Even when the dark king used magic, the black dragon would fight with tooth and claw but also with the fire from his mouth. Not many people saw those moments and it was how the king wanted it. The perception of the black dragon's obedience was the important thing, not the act itself. When they had left to recover the newest rider and return it, the king had tried to punish Shuriken and was nearly torn in two.

Thorn chuckled recalling the memory, thinking the king will fall soon.

_Murtagh, did you ever find out who the new rider is?_

_No Thorn. Eragon and I were enjoying the evening, I had not even thought of it. To be honest, I'm still upset that he freed us. I wanted to do it. I hope his jaw still hurts. _

_He did what had to be done. I am still surprised at how well they worked together in such short notice. She was much quicker than me._

_But you are stronger. I would stand by your side even if I knew we had to fight a hundred Saphiras. You are Thorn. _

Over the next hour they kept watch from the air. It was a pleasant change from flying as fast as possible from one location to another. It pleased both Murtagh and Thorn not to worry about intimidating soldiers and hunting down his brother. Murtagh feel asleep in his saddle and laid his head on Thorn's neck. Thorn kept as still as possible during the flight to avoid waking him. Only when he began his descent did he wake his rider.

As they landed, he noticed once again the elves watched from the distance. The fight in the tent was understandable, making the elves watch them Thorn felt little better than a prisoner. He understood the caution and why it had been done. The only truly bold elves were Arya and the fur covered elf. He walked with his rider to their tent and his rider went and slept. All was well for now. He knew they would soon be as Dras-leona and that would not be a deserted city.

* * *

Another short chapter, sorry. For those reading this work often, thanks. Don't be afraid to email me with feedback or to leave a review. SInce the fourth book is going to have some scenes with Murtagh and Thorn as the character focus, I though I would do one. Enjoy.


	8. Rotten Stone

Chapter 8

The traitor rider had not known about the act that he committed over the Varden on his scouting trip. It was a situation where did not need to attempt to falsify what had happened because no questions were asked over the current size and place of the military forces encroaching on his land. He was already pining for another excursion away from the castle. The last few days had the black dragon thinking about the days that would have been with his true rider, the one meant for him and him alone. He kept these thoughts mostly to himself as the traitor king would enter his mind suddenly and he did not wish to be punished again. He yawned loudly.

Once again, the false rider had him hiding behind the curtain that was the map of the land. The king was talking to some nobles and he was not to make noise or anyway alert that he was there. Without thinking about, the thoughts of long flight to the Varden and back made him think back to the days when the dragons fought tooth and claw. He blinked quietly and wanted to sleep but once again he was ordered to stay awake. Once again, he followed what he was commanded to do afraid of being burned from his insides with magic.

The room he was wasn't small by human standards but he was dragon of an elder age and the room was very small to him now. The king let him know he no longer had to be quiet. The nerve of this human he thought to himself in one of the few private places left in his mind. He hated being told what he could and could not do by a being that he could simply eat without warning. A guard came in a few minutes after the traitor kings message and left a large deer on the floor before him. He eyed the guard and licked his teeth scaring the guard enough to wet his on the way out. He chuckled before tearing into the deer and remembered the days when he could hunt freely before the false rider stopped allowing him to leave.

Once again he longed to be free. Leaving one last thought before slept thinking of what it would be like to pass to the void to join his true rider. Though they had almost no time together, he felt his real rider would wait for him. It was a happy thought even with the traitor king watching still believing after all these years thinking it was meat and the twisted bond making him happy.

Authors note.

Sorry about the long delay, I wasn't feeling the story previously and didn't want to write utter crap for you guys.


End file.
